Portable wireless communication terminals used by professional users such as members of public safety organisations are becoming smaller and more compact, and the operational functions of such terminals are becoming increasingly varied to suit the needs of the user organisation. However, currently developing designs of such terminals have little regard to the fact that users sometimes have restricted ability to operate the terminals. For example, terminals carried by fire fighters or police officers may be difficult to operate when the user has restricted use of the hands in an operational situation.